The present invention relates generally to switch mechanisms and more particularly to an adjustable cam actuated switch mechanism.
Cam actuated switch mechanisms are commonly used to effect cyclic operations of one or more devices in timed relation with the rotation of a timing shaft and it is frequently desirable to adjust the cam relative to the timing shaft to adjust the timing cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,802 discloses a rotary switch mechanism in which the cam is drivingly connected to the timing shaft for anglular adjustment relative thereto to a gear system that includes a pair of annular ring gears having a relatively different number of teeth and the same pitch diameter and a resilient annular pinion gear disposed internally of the ring gears and a rotary cam member received within the annular pinion gear to press the teeth on the annular pinion gear into engagement with the ring gears.